


REAL Party Time

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Allyria is Ashara's Daughter, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bedroom Sex, Charity Auctions, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Kissing, House Party, Kissing, Large Cock, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Robb Stark Lives, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Robb Stark, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark seXXXy Encounter
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 9





	REAL Party Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/gifts).



The doors leading out to a Starfall Mansion's balcony overlooking a large and lush garden spring open. Ashara Dayne walks out into the garden and takes a couple of very deep breaths when approaching the garden. She understands the importance of meeting with some of these people with the charity of the situation. It's just she needs a breath of fresh air.

The most interesting thing was they were not completely evil, just they had ideas which she did not agree with. Some good people in there and some people Ashara cannot stand shows up to the charity ball. One understands with these situations the bad and the good combine together.

A pair of hands on her waist brings Ashara out of her thoughts. The strong arms wrap around her from behind and Ashara's knees grow weak at the figure behind her.

"Hello Lady Dayne."

The hands of Robb Stark run over the front of her body. Ashara turns herself around to come face to face with the handsome young man and one of the people who just gave a generous donation to tonight's event.

"You're being bold tonight."

"I know and that's what you like about me."

Robb pulls Ashara in and gives her a long kiss. One fleeting moment passes where it's almost as if Ashara will push Robb away from her lips. Instead she puts her hands firmly upon his jaw to deepen the kiss. The two engage in a lustful exchange of tongues and lips. Hands maneuver around their bodies and crumple their nice dress robes.

The older Dornishwoman backs against the wall with her robes coming undone. Her bare leg lifts up and Robb runs his finger down Ashara's leg. He hoists it up over his shoulder with her high heel shoe slipping off. Robb leans in and plants a long kiss on her stocking clad foot which makes her shudder.

Those dancing fingers going down her leg makes Ashara's entire body go on a one way course. She feels, being the responsible adult she is, it may be prudent to warn Robb about something.

"They could come out here at any time. How are we going to explain it?"

Robb leans into her with brilliant and hot touches skimming over Ashara's stomach. Her taunt belly dilates underneath Robb's touch. "Relax. They won't. They'll crave a drink when they get to the door."

The robes hike up over Ashara's knees and reveal her satin purple panties. They are elegant and made of the finest materials.

"You always have such exquisite knickers. It's a pity I'm going to have to ruin them."

Robb brushes against Ashara's pussy through her panties. Her thighs part in anticipation for what Robb's going to do her. She reacquaints herself with the size and birth of Robb's cock when it rubs against her full ass. Robb pushes his cock against her.

The MILF beauty in front of him becomes hot and bothered by what Robb's doing to her. Robb leans in and kisses her on the back of her neck. He latches his mouth down on the pulse point and starts sucking on Ashara's neck. Her nipples slip out of the front of her bra and Ronn squeezes them.

He's back to her pussy in no time. Robb's fingers vibrate against her and send pleasure tremors. Ashara only fails to collapse to the ground because Robb does not want her to.

A cool rush of air spreads through her most private parts. Robb slips his fingers between her thighs and pumps deep inside of her. Ashara pushes herself back just in time to feel Robb's bare cock slip over her bare asshole. Her pussy clenches him and releases him.

"All that build up tension. About to explode."

Robb drives himself into her. Ashara's mouth opens up and then lets out a pleasurable sigh at the feeling of release. Robb buries himself deep inside of her and makes sure her pussy clamps down onto his fingers. Robb pushes against her.

Every few pumps Robb allows his bloated balls to hit Ashara on the back of the leg to give her a hint of what is going to come next. Robb pulls back and causes her to release a rush of pleasure through her body. She clamps down onto Robb and releases him.

"Time to taste how pent up you are."

Robb drags his cum-soaked digits up to Ashara's face. His clean fingers drive into her sticky pussy and make sure to keep her bombarded with more pleasure. Ashara's toes curl when Robb touches her and then forces her to eat her pussy juices.

"It tastes so good," Robb tells her. "I can't wait to fuck your nice pussy. It's been too long, Ashara."

She agrees with him. Ashara's spreads her legs while pressing her hands against the wall. Robb attacks her body with a series of firm caresses and squeezes.

Robb's all over her body and makes sure not to let any area of it left behind. Her supple curves drive him mad with lust. She's a powerful Dornish Lady and he's a powerful Lord of the North. It's a combination which is meant to be. His cock throbs when reaching her entrance.

Ashara waits for her Northerner to take his prize. She can feel him pouring inside of her just seconds before he properly enters her. Robb hooks onto her and drives about half of the prize inside of her.

"It's only halfway inside of you. Surely you can take more than that. Your daughter can."

The argument that Allyria has certain advantages becomes lost on Ashara's tongue. She resolves to take as much of this cock inside of her. She clutches onto the wall and summons the inner fortitude to take his cock deep inside of her.

A few more inches of Robb's cock slides into Ashara's walls. Robb smiles at Ashara working up the endurance to take more of his cock inside of her. Despite the fact Allyria has talents which allows her to be better to accommodate Robb's generous endowment, it does not mean that Ashara is going to let herself be considered lesser than anyone. Daughter or not.

Ashara's entire body flies on a course of never ending pleasure. Robb's deep inside of her and not letting up for a second. The endowment slides inside her body.

"I know you had it in you. Or rather, you could take me inside of you."

A very long time since the opportunity to unwind blesses Ashara. He traces patterns down her back and makes her squirm against the wall. Her tightening lips rub against Robb's endowment the deeper he plants himself inside of her.

The momentum speeds up during the next couple of minutes. Robb's all over her body and kissing her from behind. His hands rest on her ass which gives Robb the perfect base to slide inside of her and stretch Ashara out.

Ashara feels a naughtiness for the first time in years. The pleasure and the pressure builds through her loins.

"Makes you feel a bit younger again. Doesn't it? Makes you want to feel a bit naughty knowing that you're getting something while those assholes are talking about their bullshit in there!"

He punctuates his words with more thrusts. Ashara clutches onto the wall and breaths in heavily. Her breasts come out into the open. Robb takes them firmly in hand and gives them a good going over.

As quick as it stops and as her orgasm nears, Robb stops fucking her. Ashara wonders why. The next things she knows, Robb pushes her against the wall. She never let another man treat her this way. Yet, she tingles inside with how Robb holds her up against the wall.

"You've been in control for so long it feels very liberating to be out of control."

Ashara agrees with him. It feels so good to be stuffed so full of his large cock. The meaty pole slides between her thighs and then reenters her pussy. Robb holds her legs up and allows them to wrap around her waist. The slightest of touches brings her.

"Are you going to let me cum this time?"

"We'll see," Robb tells her.

The air of mystery only drives Ashara further over the edge. The edge is where Robb wants her to be, she can feel it. They push chest to chest against each other. Ashara's breasts remain amazingly perky for her age thanks to the prowess of magic.

Robb holds onto her breasts and gives them a squeeze. She responds to him with a very passionate moan. Robb slides himself inside of her body and works her over. He holds her up by the legs. The sensation of Ashara's tight pussy clenching him and her moaning in his ear makes Robb feel pretty good.

She's a powerful woman, but even powerful women have their desires. And Ashara's pent up nature gives Robb a perfect opportunity to fill her up and push inside of her.

"Working so long. You forgot how this feels. You missed it. I know you did."

Robb slows down the tempo to allow Ashara to enjoy every inch of their flesh pushing together. The heat pumps over their body. Robb holds onto her and slams into her tight pussy. She clams down onto Robb's invading tool the deeper he goes down inside of her.

The deeper Robb delves into her, the further Ashara reaches her peak. She holds onto Robb. Her hands grab onto the back of his neck. Her moans only increase with the deeper depth. His large balls keep pushing against her moist thighs the further and faster Robb drives inside of her.

"I'm so close."

A moment of fear that Robb's going to pull out and leave her hanging again passes through Ashara. She clings onto him as hard as possible.

"If I pull it, it's going to drive you nuts."

The air of mystery continues the deeper that Robb pushes inside of her. He sticks through completely and allows Ashara to finish. Her tight pussy closes against him and takes his big hard cock inside of her. Robb holds her leg on the side and drives inside of her.

Ashara presses against the wall. Her muscles tense and size up. The feeling of his massive rod sliding inside of her drives her completely over the top with lust.

He lets Ashara finish and leads her through the entire orgasm. Ashara's nails brush against his neck when Robb rides her orgasm all the way to its natural conclusion.

Robb pulls away from Ashara. Two of the benches on the balcony slide together and shift into a bed. Ashara smirks.

"I'm rather impressed you're able to perform that level of magic given the circumstances."

She reaches in and grabs his cock. Their lips meet together in a furious kiss. Both try and gain the advantage over the other as they make out on the bed. Ashara makes a pretty good show of it as she shoves Robb down on the bed.

A calculating smile which reminds Robb of the fact Ashara is Elia Martell's friend flashes over her face. She looks down at Robb and devours him with her eyes.

"Mmm, I think it's time for me to see if I can get that big throbbing cock of yours to explode."

Ashara clenches his base tight and climbs on top of him. He looks and feels a lot larger when she teases herself and his cock with her dripping warmth.

"Ready?"

A small smile, shades of Allyria, comes over Ashara's face. She squeezes his cock and almost slides it against him.

"Honey, I'm ready, willing, and able to ride."

She drops down onto Robb's cock. The first three fourths slide into her pussy which is well wet. Ashara closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. Robb's length and width both stuffs her pussy completely full.

Anyone watching up from the garden may have the ability to see Ashara rise and fall upon Robb. Her breasts sway and demand attention. Attention Robb gives her in a matter of minutes as he sits up. His hands caress Ashara's large breasts and release them. She keeps bouncing and moaning on Robb's lengthy rod ever single moment he slips up and slides down onto it.

"Robb! I'm getting close!"

Robb works his magic on the divine Dornish woman before him. She keeps riding up and down on him. The moisture builds up around his crotch. Ashara leans down just in time for Robb to capture her tits in his mouth and suck on them.

Her entire body heats up from Robb's attentions being lavished on it. Her crotch soaks his cock from the tip all the way down to the head. Ashara slides up and down onto his manhood. She keeps bouncing and causing the heat to rise through her body.

The exchange of bodily passions increase the deeper Ashara drives herself down onto Robb. She hits a peak and just keeps driving herself down for even more. Robb holds onto Ashara's and forces her down onto them.

She's close to getting those big balls to cum. Ashara knows it and Robb knows it as well. She keeps driving down onto Robb. His strong hands push against her back and slips her wet pussy down onto his mighty rod.

"Get as close as you want. And cum all over my big cock."

"Only after you cum inside me," Ashara tells him.

Her dark hair slaps against her face and lips curl into a delicious smile. Ashara keeps slamming down onto his big cock as far as she can go. The two meet each other and never give up.

Robb spends as much time as he can with Ashara's beautiful mature body. The curves of her body call for Robb and demand as much as his attention as possible. He pushes his hands against her breasts and releases them. Robb keeps assaulting her until he reaches the end.

Ashara squeezes his cock and Robb explodes inside of her body. Robb pushes deeper inside and fills her up with a constant flow of his seed.

Both feel their release. Robb squeezes her breasts one more time and Ashara sinks down onto him to ensure that every single last drop of her body. She milks him and they both experience the pleasure of a very potent mutual release.

Robb pulls away from her. He ensures all of Ashara's clothes pile up in the center of the room.

A frown appears over her face. "I guess we have to go back."

"Yes," Robb tells her. "It would be unwise if the party hostess and the guest of honor disappear for too long."

She steals one more kiss from Robb before the two part ways form each other. They plan to meet up for more later.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
